La belleza de Nápoles
by Rosette-no-Tabi
Summary: Si te detienes y escuchas atentamente su bella y triste melodia llegara a tus oidos.No corras a su presencia,joven viajero.
1. La belleza de Nápoles

**La belleza de Nápoles**

_Has llegado a un buen sitio, viajero. Ahora siéntate al lado mío y escucha pues te contare la leyenda de la belleza de Almería._

Cuando llegas por primera vez a las puertas de Nápoles lo primero que te recibe es una bella melodía. No puedes distinguir en que idioma esta, tal vez es italiano o francés. Las palabras se entremezclan con un triste y embriagador fondo musical a tono de la bella voz que canta.

Preguntas a las personas de donde viene, pero todas te niegan que se escuche una canción. Tan sólo una mujer, ya avanzada de edad, te llama hacia el pórtico de su casa. Entre susurros te señala una pequeña casa de aspecto lujoso que se encontraba tres calles arriba, una casa que nunca nadie ha habitado y que por tu propio bien era mejor que nunca te acercaras a ella.

_¿Por qué? , te preguntas._

Por que en esa casa vive un demonio. Hace mucho tiempo era un humano, el más bello que conoció Nápoles, tanto en alma como en cuerpo. De nombre Lovino Vargas y famoso por las bellas y alegres melodías que componía por la tarde, tan bellas eran que cautivaban el corazón de la ciudad y de todas las jóvenes doncellas.

Pero a ninguna entregaba su corazón, envuelto en un muro sólo viviendo, tan sólo cantando. Hasta que se enamoró.

Cruel destino, por que su corazón no fue atrapado por una doncella si no por un joven. Un muchacho extranjero y de porte misterioso que respondía al nombre de Antonio. Antonio Carriedo.

Muchacho fuerte y galante, con cuya sonrisa atrapó el corazón de la pequeña belleza de Nàpoles.

Lovino lo veía pasar cada mañana frente a la ventana de su casa, nunca le hablaba pero aseguraba que estaba enamorado. De su amor lo plasmo en canciones, canciones que dedicaba al muchacho extranjero cada vez que pasaba por su ventana.

Siempre solo, siempre se detenía a escuchar las canciones de la joven belleza de Nápoles. Y eso le daba esperanzas a Lovino, quien cada mañana despertaba ansioso por ver pasar al extranjero frente a su ventana.

Pasaron los días y las semanas.

El amor callado recobro la voz y no tan solo pasaba el extranjero frente a su ventana, si no que tomaba la casa del joven Lovino como suya.

Se dice que fue un amor correspondido y lleno de pasión. Pero no todo lo que brilla puede ser escondido, Nápoles veía con malos ojos esa relación. Al joven cantante ya no le importaba lo que pensara su pueblo, hasta que las ideas del pueblo llegaron a oídos de su padre.

_¿No te he dicho quien era su padre, verdad?_

Rodrigo Vargas. El gobernante de Nápoles quien ese entonces estaba tan ocupado que realmente no le interesaba lo que hacia su hijo, hasta que comenzaron a correr los rumores y su estabilidad como padre y gobernante se veía mermada.

Intento primero por medios persuasivos convencer a su hijo que esa no seria la mejor pareja que pudiera conseguir, que el podría tener cualquier doncella que desease, pero no un hombre. Menos un extranjero que seguramente lo único que deseaba era la riqueza de la familia.

Lovino se negaba y seguía viéndose con el joven Antonio.

La paciencia de su padre se agotó y si no podía convencer a su hijo que dejara de manchar el nombre de la familia, el mismo quitaría aquella mancha de raíz.

El joven Antonio fue encarcelado, culpándosele de robos que nunca había cometido. Tan sólo se le perdonaría si juraba abandonar la ciudad para siempre y de negarse pasaría toda la vida en el calabozo.

La fuerza del extranjero no se debilito, asegurando que era inocente y no había razón por estar ahí. Nunca abandonaría la ciudad por que su amado vivía en ella, si el ponía un pie afuera de Nápoles lo haría junto con su amante.

Erróneas palabras en el erróneo momento. Fue dejado solo en aquel calabozo sin ninguna visita más.

_¿Y el joven Lovino?_

Pobre alma creyente de lo ajeno. Su amante no lo visitaba desde semanas y la cizaña de que se había ido con una joven doncella le calaba hondo. No creía esas palabras, pero el paso de los días debilitaba su voluntad.

Tan en su inocencia que no podía sospechar de nada ni nadie, pues aunque su padre extrañamente ya no le molestaba por el amor profesado al extranjero su pueblo parecía ya no odiarle. Todo tan igual a falta de su amante.

Cansado de esperar salió de casa a recorrer Nápoles, a recorrer toda Italia si era necesario, alguien tenía que saber a donde había ido el galante extranjero.

De su salida de Nápoles no se supo más.

Pasaron los años. El joven extranjero pereció en un calabozo, sin siquiera saber de su amante desaparecido. Hasta que un día éste regresó.

Pero no regreso aquel alegre cantante.

Con aspecto pálido y gesto serio entro a la ciudad. No saludo a nadie ni pronuncio palabra, sumido en pensamientos desconocidos fue directamente al castillo de su padre.

_¿Qué paso ahí?_

Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta, tan sólo que al día siguiente se anuncio la muerte del gobernante.¿Lo habría asesinado su hijo? No había pruebas, no había testigos. Nadie en el castillo parecía recordar quien era Lovino Vargas y si alguna estuvo cerca del gobernante.

Al anuncio de esa mañana le siguió la entonación de una triste canción. Venia de aquel sitio que había sido el hogar de la belleza de Nápoles. Algunos valientes se aventuraban a entrar a la casa, pero nunca salieron.

La triste melodía aparecía cada mañana. De los días que se volvían semanas, meses y años. La gente vieja de Nápoles que aun recordaba al joven Lovino juraba que era él quien cantaba, pero la voz nunca cambio. Siempre joven y siempre triste.

_¿Cuántos años han pasado de eso ya?_

Nadie lo sabe con certeza, pero tenga por seguro que son más de cien mi pequeño viajero. Pues mi madre y abuela escuchaban esa leyenda.Y como usted se ha dado cuenta, el joven Lovino aún sigue cantando aunque la gente lo niega. Y canta para la llegada de su amante, para la espera de años.

Joven extranjero, el cantante pronuncia su nombre. ¿Puede oírlo? Lo esta llamando amante perdido, lo esta llamando pero no corra a su presencia. Pues el regreso ya no seria posible.

* * *

Duermes en un pequeño hotel, apenas has llegado a Nápoles y ya te metieron en la cabeza una leyenda extraña, Piensas que tan sólo es un cuento más, típico de la historia de las viejas provincias.

Y tus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una canción. De nuevo aquella voz joven. Te sientas sobre la cama y pese a que la melodía es cantada en italiano sientes que te llama. Te llama fuertemente.

Sales del hotel aun en pijamas, en dirección al portador de la bella voz. Es tan embriagante y dulce

_Amore dolce che il tradimento che non raggiungo__.1_

Te detienes en aquella casa que la anciana te prohibió visitar. En la ventana un joven de ojos verdes te mira y aún entonando su bella melodía te extiende los brazos como pidiéndote que vayas a su presencia.

Quedas hipnotizado por aquella belleza. Ojos verdes como esmeraldas, piel blanca como el marfil y cabellos castaños que parecen brillar con la oscuridad. Y esa belleza tan sólo te sonríe a ti, tan solo te llama a ti.

Sin pensarlo entras en la casa de aquel extraño quien te recibe con una sonrisa dulce y te abraza por el cuello con sus ligeros brazos. Te pierdes en su mirada esmeralda y preso de una inexplicable pasión juntos tus labios con los de él.

Suaves y fríos.

Acaricias el cuerpo de aquella pequeña belleza que te corresponde con la misma pasión. Pasando sus pequeñas manos por tu cuerpo, desvistiéndote en el proceso. Tú sin quedarte atrás le vas quitando aquella camisa que cubre su torso, besas su cuello a la vez que poco a poco se van arrastrando a la cama.

Sientes una locura, sientes que tu sangre fluye más rápidamente y tu corazón acelerado no puede detenerse. Vuelves en ti con la intención de besar nuevamente aquellos fríos labios, pero un dedo te detiene.

_Abbiamo tutta l'eternità, il mio Antonio__2_

El alba hace presencia y la gente de Nápoles por primera vez en muchísimos años ya no escucha la voz del joven Lovino Vargas. Nadie sabe por que, pero un alivio general se adueña del pueblo.

Y tan solo puedes ver en el pórtico de una desgastada casa a una anciana de aspecto triste, la única que sabe que una persona ha desaparecido. Un joven extranjero de nombre Antonio.

* * *

_ 1. Amor dulce que la traición no alcanzó,_

_ 2. Tenemos toda la eternidad,mi Antonio_

Extraña idea que me ha surgido con la necesidad de hacer algo más alla de mis one-shots llenos de miel y amor idea extraña de mi cabezita que plasme como si fuera una leyenda;muchas gracias si la has leido y como premio canasta de tomates y un Antonio pórtatil (?) XD


	2. Lágrimas desconocidas

**Lágrimas desconocidas**

No sabes si estas dormido o despierto. Frente a ti las sabanas blancas parecen burlarse de tu vista, no hay nadie ahí. Pero si hace solo un momento estabas haciendo el amor con un desconocido.

Sacudes la cabeza y te dejas caer en la cama. No es posible, no pudiste imaginarlo. Aun sientes su piel entre tus dedos, aun sientes su aliento en tus labios. Esa persona estaba ahí. Y tú estas desnudo, así que realmente algo paso. Lo sientes, lo sabes. Pero no esta ahí.

Recuerdas haberlo dicho que lo amabas, aunque apenas lo conocías tu corazón parecía exigirte decirle eso mientras te acercabas a besar de nuevo esos fríos y adictivos labios. Pero en ellos se dibujo una mueca de tristeza y te detuvo.

¿Qué paso después?

No recuerdas y ahora estas sólo frente aquellas sabanas blancas, dentro de aquella habitación a la que entraste, pero por ninguna parte esta el dueño de ojos esmeralda.

Te sientas en la cama y palmeas tu rostro. No estas loco, no puedes estar loco. Esa persona estaba ahí, lo puedes jurar. Te incorporaste mostrando nerviosismo en tus movimientos y recogiste la ropa, tu ropa, que se hallaba regada por la habitación. Ni siquiera había rastro de alguna prenda más que la tuya.

"_Tenemos toda la eternidad, mi Antonio"_

Sí, recuerdas que ese bello joven te había dicho esas , que no puedes imaginarte una voz tan delicada y hermosa como esa. Tal vez este en alguna parte de la casa. Tienes que buscarlo, preguntarle como es que te conoce y por que hace que tu corazón lata tan rápido.

Caminas fuera de aquella habitación. Es una casa pequeña y acogedora, todo irradia calidez y una sensación de suma limpieza y…te atreverías a decir que abandono. Nada fuera de su lugar, nada que demostrara que había actividad dentro de esa casa.

Te detienes en un cuadro que llama tu atención. El muchacho de ojos esmeralda esta ahí retratado. ¡Bien! una prueba de que no ha sido tu imaginación. Extiendes una mano y tocas el cuadro con los dedos.

"_Vete de aquí"_

Volteas rápidamente, pues tus oídos han escuchado aquella dulce voz del desconocido. Estas confundido, no entiendes como hace un momento estaban juntos y ahora, con el ceño fruncido, aquel bello joven te pide marcharte.

No lo entiendes y le exiges explicación. Te acercas intentando tomar su mano pero al hacerlo quedas pasmado…no puedes tocar su cuerpo, lo atraviesas.

El pánico te recorre la sangre por breves segundos pero vuelves en ti buscando aquella explicación. El joven de cabellos castaños solo te mira y su ceño fruncido pasa a convertirse en lágrimas cuando le dices que no lo dejaras. Que sea lo que sea tu corazón late muy fuerte cerca y tu alma te exige estar a su lado, algo te ata al desconocido aunque no entiendes que.

No puedes limpiar sus lágrimas. Quieres besarle, abrazarle…entender de una vez que esta pasando. El dueño de ojos esmeralda, aun llorando, te da la espalda.

Se va a ir, se va a ir y no puedes impedirlo.

"_¡Lovino!"_

Ese nombre ha salido de tu garganta, fue tu primer pensamiento y no eres capaz de explicarte como es que sabes ese nombre.

El bello joven se voltea y exhalando un pequeño suspiro susurra algo que te suena como lamento. Un lamento ahogado en lágrimas. El desconocido, o deberías decir Lovino, te esta suplicando que vivas. Que vivas y tengas una existencia plena que no es capaz de arrebatartela ni siquiera por amor.

* * *

Vuelves a despertar. Estas frente a la gran puerta de Nápoles. ¿Que hacías ahí?...Ah, ya recuerdas venias de turista. Entras con paso alegre realmente será muy divertido conocer esa pequeña ciudad. Una persona anciana se te acerca con una extraña pregunta

_"¿Ha estado antes en Nápoles joven viajero?"_

_Que va, es la primera vez que vengo._

_"Ha llegado a un buen sitio, viajero. Dejeme contarle una leyenda"  
_

Y la lluvia comienza a caer sobre la ciudad, si supieras que las gotas que acarician tu rostro son lágrimas de alguien que no recuerdas. Son lágrimas desconocidas.

**¿Fin o Inicio?**

* * *

_Tras un lapso de no-inspiración un review a este pequeño one-shot termino dandome la fuerza inspirativa(?) para escribir algo más de esta pequeña historia...una especie de "despues" algo extraño aunque me agrado como quedo xD,ojala a ustedes mis amados lectores les entretenga aunque sea un poquito._

_Agradecimientos a Hakkusyo-san que tu review llego en mi momento adecuado para re-inspirarme xD_


	3. Dulce Ingenuidad

**Dulce ingenuidad**

No estas vivo ni muerto. El paso del tiempo para ti dejo de ser doloroso para volverse algo que simplemente pasa y ya. Hace muchísimo tiempo vivías, hace muchísimo tiempo era feliz. Pero ahora te limitas a seguir vagando por el sitio que fue tu ciudad natal.

No sales de tu casa, apenas y te dejas ver por la gente. Una presencia que no existe y que se aferra a su canto, al recordatorio de tus días de vida. De los días en los que amaste.

El universo solo te hace malas jugadas, no te deja descansar. No puedes morir y tampoco estas vivo, entonces, ¿Qué haces? Los días solo pasan sobre ti sin que puedas impedirlo y los recuerdos son los que los únicos que te impiden volverte loco.

¿Sólo los recuerdos?

Antonio. Tu amado Antonio esta cerca y lejos, alma que yace en un joven turista. Alma que no puede ser tuya, no pequeño de ojos esmeralda. Por que atar a un ser vivo a tu existencia es lo más cruel que pudieras hacer...¿acaso el destino no ha sido cruel contigo?¿por que no se lo puedes regresar?

Miras a ese joven ,ves misma sonrisa que recuerdas de hace muchos años y colocas una mano sobre tu pecho mientras bañas tus mejillas en lágrimas. Por tu culpa murió hace mucho tiempo y no será esta vez que muera también. No puedes hacerlo, no puedes arrebatarle su alma por amor.

Quisieras estar vivo, poder empezar de nuevo.

Juntas las manos y ruegas al cielo una sola oportunidad.

Y el cielo no te responde, tan solo imita tus dolorosas lágrimas con la lluvia. ¿Por que no te deja descansar? Cierras los ojos y, con la voz ahogada, comienzas a cantar.

Nadie puede verte y estas casi seguro que nadie puede escucharte ahora. Pero te equivocas joven de ojos esmeralda. Frente a ti aparece la representación de tu dolor, lo que te prohibiste, Antonio.

El te sonríe pero estas seguro que no te recuerda. Tu mismo borraste esos momentos de su mente, volviste a dormir aquella parte de su alma.

¿Realmente estas tan seguro?

Tu cuerpo, corpóreo a veces y etéreo en otras por castigo, es tocado por él. Puedes sentir sus manos en tus mejillas, puedes sentir su rostro cerca del tuyo. Esta preocupado por ti, pregunta como alguien tan lindo puede llorar.

Mandas lejos todas tus reflexiones y tu juicio. Lo besas, lo besas de manera desesperada, de aquella que busca consuelo y que ha olvidado la moral.

Por que no quieres detenerte, por que no soportas tu existencia. Rogando que cuando dejes de besarle el no se vaya.

Por que el es el único que hace de tu podrida existencia algo más.

Por que alguien que no esta vivo ni muerto es un simple demonio, ansias su alma, ansias los recuerdos…ansias tu vida de vuelta.

Que ingenuo bello joven.

* * *

_De nuevo un ataque inspirativo,creo que me ayuda saber el buen acogimiento a este pequeño relato.Aún asi soy muy cruel creo que no puedo hacer algo feliz...gracias lectores y pues dejare esta historia en un status de "si se me ocurre algo habra continuación" xD,pero de verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo *^*_


	4. Reflejo

**Reflejo**

Te viste reflejado en la sorpresa de aquellos ojos verdes. Un rasgo que no había cambiado de tu amado ni siquiera después de tantos años. Ojos verdes que ambos compartían, que fue motivo de varios momentos felices cuando estaban juntos. Tu amado Antonio siempre te repetía lo iguales que eran, pero cuando buscaba derretirte el corazón alababa tu mirada esmeralda y se deshacía en halagos para contigo.

Espejos esmeraldas que te reflejan de nuevo. Pero ya no es lo mismo, tan sólo puedes ver reflejado tu egoísmo. Bello joven de ojos verdes tu amado está confundido, no entiende. Se separa un poco de ti mientras la piel tostada de sus mejillas se vuelve ligeramente carmesí.

Deja de torturarte con la imagen del pasado. Porque la vida no regresa. Calla a tus pensamientos y saca tu impulso, no puedes soltarle, no puedes dejar que tu amado se vaya. No importa que no entienda, no importa que no recuerde amarte, tú lo sabes y para tu alma egoísta es suficiente.

Vuelves a besarle,Desesperación,egoismo, dolor…deseo. Deseas que esa alma sea tuya, deseas volver a sentir la felicidad de la que alguna vez fuiste dueño.

Para.

Su cuerpo se está enfriando, pero no quieres darte cuenta. Una ola cálida recorre tu garganta, vida que fluye hacia ti, alma que exiges.

Lloras.

Ya te has dado cuenta, su cuerpo se esta inmovilizando. Lo sueltas y yace entre tus brazos has pasado, asustado colocas tu rostro sobre su pecho. El corazón aún late. No lo has matado pero aún así sigues llorando. Porque sabes que la próxima vez no podrás detenerte.

Ya no puedes ver esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Abrazas a aquel cuerpo dormido suplicando calladamente el perdón y quedas a vigilar su sueño, temiendo que no despierte.

No tardas en volver a ver aquellos hermosos ojos verdes y no cabes en felicidad. Esta despierto, está despierto y extiende una mano hacia tu rostro limpiando las huellas de aquellas lágrimas de temor.

¿No tiene miedo? ¿No escapara de ti?

Aquellos dedos acarician tu mejilla en un mudo gesto de consuelo que no puedes entender. Los pensamientos son mudos y confusos…y como un niño te dejas consolar entregando todo tu dolor.

Porque vivo o muerto tus pensamientos aun reflejan la humanidad de tu corazón

* * *

_Mis ideas todas extrañas xD...pero bueno amo escribir y si aunque sea a un lector le agrada esto me siento totalmente realizada *-*.Muchisimas gracias si llegaste hasta aqui.  
_


	5. Cadenas

**Cadenas**

Las palabras son un elemento innecesario, tan sólo con mirarle sientes que puedes decir todo, soltar tu carga. ¿Cuanto tiempo te has lamentado? ¿Cuantas veces has deseado algo que te sabes imposible? Los pensamientos que te torturan, los recuerdos que te atan ante el gran agujero negro de la locura.

Cadenas grises y desgastadas de momentos que ya no volverán. Pero te dejas atar, te dejas atar para no caer en el abismo de la realidad. Realidad que tu llamas locura y a la que temes, por que ni aun pasando tanto tiempo puedes acostumbrarte a la idea. Cadenas invisibles que solo rememoran sueños. Sueños de un pasado que fue tuyo y un futuro que no existe.

Futuro que no puedes idealizar en un ser viviente, alma dormida de tu amante. ¿Le darás el mismo castigo condenándolo a tus oxidadas cadenas?

Lo que paso ya no puede volver. Estas harto de esas palabras por que te saben ciertas, te saben agrio al paladar. La verdad nunca es dulce bello joven. Pero estas atado y no puedes continuar ni regresar, el limbo de tu deseo esta frente a ti. Una sola cosa puedes obtener y una sola cosa deseas. Su alma.

Por que en la eternidad de tu existencia es lo único que puedes permitirte. No hay descanso eterno, no hay perdón y no hay vuelta al pasado. Tienes el presente frente a ti, tienes a esos hermosos ojos verdes escudriñando el por que de tus lágrimas.

No lo entendería.

Has perdido todo lo que era tuyo. ¿Que diferencia hay ahora si lo dejas ir? Su alma dormida no tiene la culpa, su amor escondido no puedes reclamarlo para ti. Victima que se convierte en verdugo quieres mandar lejos tu juicio, ¿no es así? Por que si has sido castigado tantos años al menos quieres probar la vida una ultima vez.

El reflejo esmeralda te lo impide. Inocencia de alguien que no conoce tu dolor y que se esfuerza demasiado en entenderlo, en consolarte. Es por eso que le amas tanto, dulce inocencia esmeralda, dulce sonrisa de miel. Miel de sus labios que te vuelve a tentar, calidez que te abraza.

No sabe nada sobre ti y aún así su amor dormido despierta por momentos. ¿Por qué no tomar la oportunidad?

Si el pasado no puede volver tú te encargaras de construirlo nuevamente. Idealización de la locura, idealización de lo que pudiste ser...pero el limite de tus movimientos esta llegando a su fin, aún no, suplicas por un momento más. Pero nada se perdona y dejando de lado aquella calidez que te abrazaba sales corriendo. No puede verte de nuevo, no puedes volver a dormir sus recuerdos.

Escondido entre sucios muros colocas tus manos frente a ti, puedes ver el piso a través de ellas. Volviste a perder.

¿Es que no entiendes que tus cadenas aun existen?

No las olvides pues el pasado no regresa. Tu no estas vivo.

Alma durmiente que exiges. ¿Eres capaz de arrebatarle de nuevo la vida?

Tu egoista amor es sólo una cadena más...aceptalo.

* * *

_Muchisimas gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo mi pequeño escrito y a los quienes me han apoyado con sus comentarios x3.¡Los adoro!  
_


	6. Culpa

**Culpa**

Tu egoísta amor es sólo una cadena más…acéptalo.

Pero sabes que era diferente, que hace mucho tiempo tus sentimientos no eran ataduras. Eran tu libertad. Por que la soledad era tu única compañera hasta que el llego, hasta que paso frente a tu ventana y te sonrió. Muchas otras veces habías visto a la gente pasar y sonreír al verte pero algo era diferente.

Aquel muchacho de eterna sonrisa se acerco a tu ventana y pregunto si podía pasar. Recuerdas que te pusiste de mil colores y le arrojaste una maceta encima por insolente. ¿Como te hablaba con tanta confianza? Pero los días pasaron y el seguía ahí. Hasta que te resignaste al verlo y secretamente esperabas cada mañana para verlo pasar mientras de la voz de tu corazón surgían melodías que no podías ocultar, pero a él le agradaban y se detenía junto a tu ventana durante un rato solamente para oírte.

¿Cuándo se convirtió eso en amor?

No recuerdas exactamente cuando llegaron a ese punto, tienes vaga noción de que la primera vez que entro a tu casa fue por que estaba lloviendo. Bendita lluvia. Desde entonces el estaba ahí casi todo el día y tan sólo platicaban, tan sólo reian, tan sólo se amaban. Amor dulce e inocente que iluminaba cada uno de tus días al que te entregabas con la mayor felicidad.

Te dejas caer sobre la sucia tierra. Tu cuerpo ha vuelto a ser corpóreo y golpeas tus nudillos contra la pared. Pero por más que golpees no saldrá sangre, no podrás lastimarte como tanto lo deseas. Sigues golpeando hasta que el cansancio te vence y miras tus manos. No hay nada más que suciedad en ellas.

Llevas tus puños hacia tus labios, cierras los ojos y comienzas a llorar en silencio.

Los sentimientos son muy difíciles de entender, ¿verdad? Mientras más recuerdos felices pasan por tu mente más triste te sientes, más lágrimas corren por tus mejillas. No puedes dejar de culparte por lo que ocurrió.

Si tan sólo no te hubieras enamorado de él.

Recargas tus manos sobre la pared y te incorporas. Has dejado de llorar y sólo sientes un vacio dentro de ti, no sientes nada ya. Con paso tambaleante buscas el camino de regreso.

Pero al parecer tu cuerpo no quiere responderte y te dejas caer. Y antes de cerrar los ojos jurarías que vez a alguien frente a ti. No importa ya nada, si puedes siquiera olvidarte unos minutos de todo.

Si puedes dejar de culparte.


End file.
